Tomodomoni
by ph34r-t3h-cu73n355
Summary: War is eminent in Makai. Hiei must fight to protect his land...and save his sister, as well as the woman he cares for...Takanashi is ruthless and wants his son dead. Sequel! Part 3 of Inazuma series.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the final part of the Inazuma trilogy. I promised I will not let you down. This chapter is a very good way to start off this new part and I hope to have the entire story done within two weeks. It will be better then the other two parts. Expect many strange events.

Enjoy!

* * *

**POV ?**

The literal definition of war is a state of open, armed, often prolonged conflict carried on between nations, states, or parties. Within a war is death, the ceasing of life. But with death also comes life, the renewal of the departed. War is on the horizon at all times, no matter where you go. It could be a simple feud between families, a disagreement between friends, or a full-scale assault against a country. Here in Makai, however, there is always war. But today, all things stand still as a battle for all of our world occurs. It will be the bloodiest fight since the ancient Makai wars 3000 years ago, when Reikai tried to control us demons. No one knows the outcome, nor who will perish, but one thing is certain. The winner will rule Makai, be it for the better...or worse. Armies will clash at the feet of King Hiei's castle, his armies and those of his fathers. Rainbows will decorate the grounds as we engage in an onslaught of our own. Humans and demons alike will show their merit and loyalty in the eminent crusade...

The silence and stillness in the air is unnerving in the fact that we could all very well die today. Looking around, I gaze at all the soldiers with me, each consumed in their thoughts of winning at all costs. Innocents brought into this by their need to prove themselves to their lord. Why must all things come down to fighting? Violence is not always the answer. Drums sound and the army picks up the beat, marching forward. The sun still sits on the horizon, as if lingering there so as not to see the brutality of those she smiles down at every day. It is not a long march to Hiei-sama's castle, 1 hour at the most. Takanashi is anxious to win, anxious to kill his own son. Yukina is sitting timidly behind me as we ride horseback beside our leader.

* * *

**POV Yukina**

I don't want anyone to die, especially Ani-kun. Why does my father want to bring about destruction? All of these strange demons frighten me. Inazuma remained at the castle, unfortunately. The only comfort I get is from the man I sit behind now. I can tell he holds honor for righteousness. The horses are trotting at a fast pace now so my hold on his waist tightens. He doesn't mind. I rest my cheek against his back when his hair falls down to his waist in a braid. It reminds me of snow because it is so white and like feathers, it is soft. His aura is familiar to me, like I've met him once before, aside from when he captured me. The armor is different, as well. Instead of the bulky stuff he wore before, he is wearing a simple black, upper thigh-length tunic over black pants. Mid-shin boots adorn his feet, his pants tucked within them. Gauntlets cover his hands and up his arm, while pads protect his elbows and knees. A head wrap and mask hides his face from everyone. The horse stopping pulls me out of my thoughts and I gaze over his shoulder. Before us, I see all of my friends and my brother. The man faces me, his bangs falling in front of shinning cerulean eyes.

"All will be fine, Yukina-chan. I will not allow you to get killed or allow your brother to die. I promise"

"Thank you...what is your name?"

A slight chuckle comes from him, causing me to smile slightly.

"Zyrin...my name is Zyrin."

I smile at him, truly smile, and face the others. My brother notices me, I can tell because he gets the others attention.

_'Yukina, are you alright?'_ I hear him ask in my mind.

_'Yes, Hiei, I am. Do not worry. I am in good hands.'_

_'That is the same man who captured you! How are you in good hands?'_

_'Trust me.'_

_

* * *

_  
**POV Outside**

Takanashi dismounts his horse and the other riders take it as a sign to follow suit. Zyrin slides off and helps Yukina down. Some men take the horses away from the front lines. The soldiers on both side withdrew their Yumi (battle bow) and bamboo arrows. Stringing bows, they aimed at the enemy. Others took out their katanas, naginatas, yaris (spears), shuriken, and bo. Zyrin took a broad blade sword from one of the soldiers who carried it. Yukina stayed behind him. All was quiet and no one dared to make a move. A wicked grin spread on Takanashi's face as he disappeared from view. Hiei's troops were startled and shot at the spot he previously stood in, killing two demons.

And so the war begins...

With a cry, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kazuma,Yomi, Jin, Touya, Kori, Rinku, Chuu, Shishi, Suzuki, and the soldiers leap into battle. Zyrin raises his sword as a sign for his fellows to attack. He grabs Yukina and jumps to a nearby tree.

"Stay here. Do not come down. We cannot risk losing you."

"I feel like I know you. Who are you really?"

"Soon, dear Yukina. Soon."

He falls to the ground and lands on his feet. Hiei sees him and, since Takanashi is not there, goes for Zyrin. He knew the king would so he stood ready. Not stopping to talk, Hiei jumps at him and swipes with his katana. Zyrin blocks and twists his blade to get Hiei back. He swipes at the king, but Hiei was quick and dodged, throwing his own sword at Zyrin. That is how it went for a while until Hiei lands a swipe against him, slicing his cheek. The mask falls a bit but not enough to reveal who the person is. Hiei notices a light purple tattoo on his cheek. It seems to be a tribal design, kind of like a jagged wing coming up from his bottom jaw to the corner of his eye. Hiei can also see long pointed ears behind the bangs and stray white hairs. Collecting himself, he jumps at Zyrin again and Zyrin just blocks.

"Fight!" Hiei shouts at him.

"I will not harm you, Hiei. I promised Yukina I would keep you safe and I do not break my promises."

"I don't care. Be a man and fight."

"I will not break it. I would do anything for my best friends, you know that."

Hiei shook his head at those words. Inazuma had said the same thing to him the day before she resurrected Mukuro. How did that man know that? Zyrin watched Hiei in his state of confusion. Hokushin (Raizen's former head guard, in case you forgot.) came to Zyrin's side. Hiei watched this in confusion as well.

"That is the enemy, Hokushin. Get away."

"No it is not Hiei-sama. Look closer."

Hiei walked towards them. All the sounds of fighting left his ears and he only focused on the two in front of him. The man did look familiar to him. Once he got close enough, Hiei made to remove Zyrin's mask but was stopped when a sword pierced through Hokushin. At the end of the blade was Takanashi.

"Hello again, my son."

Hiei growled and jumped away from him. Takanashi went to kick Hokushin's body off of his sword, but Zyrin stopped him. Taking the body, Zyrin placed him beside the tree Yukina was in.

"Rest in peace, friend."

Furious that Takanashi had killed him, Zyrin took up the broad blade sword and pointed it at him. Takanashi was confused at this.

"Zyrin! You are on my side. Fight my son."

"I will not follow your orders any longer."

Reaching under the scarf around his neck, Zyrin withdrew a choker and threw it at Takanashi.

"I will not be your slave...nor will I be your bride."

Takanashi reached out and yanked off Zyrin's face coverings, only to meet Inazuma's cold hard gaze.

"How?"

"You should have done your research a little bit more. Obviously, you forgot one important detail about me."

"And what is that?"

"Who I really am."

"And who is that?" Hiei questioned, stepping towards her, furious.

"My name is indeed Zyrin, though I had everyone call me Inazuma. I have legal heir rights to all these lands because my brother once owned them."

"And who is your brother?" Yusuke asked as him, Kazuma, Koenma, and Kurama came to Hiei's side.

"Why...Raizen, of course. I thought all of you could put that together."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I left you at a great cliffhanger. I gave so many clues throughout the whole story as to who her brother is. I wonder how many of you actually put it all together.

-UtsukushiiCho


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there. As I post this, only 8 people have read this part. I'm sad, now. Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

The battle raged on around Zyrin (Inazuma) and the others, but they payed it no mind. All who heard her statement were awestruck and slightly confused. This woman before them is the sister of the late Raizen, former lord of part of Makai. Hiei could tell that she was not lying and all the ideas he had about her took a turn. He now understood the portrait she had in her bedroom in Mukuro's castle. It was a simple brother-sister moment, but he took it as a lover's picture. When she said she loved him as a brother, it was really as such, not as a friend. He gazed at her curiously and she met his eyes. They were set with determination for something. She focused her attention on the man beside her, Takanashi. 

"I understand that you conspired to have my brother killed several years ago." she inquired with a heavy English accent.

"And how would you know that? You don't remember the past 607 years." he sneered.

"Actually...I do. I can remember all the events of my life so clearly. Transforming into my true self broke the spell that you so terribly put on me. You should have made sure there was no other way to break it." she replied, circling him. "You know...I do not like you...one bit. You are a sadistic, sniveling, pathetic excuse for a living being. I followed along with your little plans before, only to find out the information I needed, either for myself or Reikai. I fooled you all these years. And by the expression on your face, you never suspected anything."

His expression was one of surprise that quickly changed at her last remark.

"Nobody fools me and gets away with it." he retorted.

"Well," she got up into his face. "I believe that I did."

Turning sharply on her heal, she jumped into the fray of battle and began killing Takanashi's soldiers who have killed others. Hiei glared at his father and held up his sword defensively. Taking it as sign that he wants to fight, Takanashi happily obliged, leaping away with his son. Kazuma, Yusuke, and Kurama got Yukina down from the tree while Koenma signaled for one of the ferry girl's fly above. The one who came down was Botan.

"Yes Koenma-sama?"

"Take Yukina back to Hiei's castle and get her some food."

"Yukina?" Botan glanced behind the teenage king and saw the Koormie beside the boys.

She had a cloak wrapped around her shoulders, the same one Hiei discarded before going off to fight their father. Botan sat upon her oar, Yukina joining her, and they flew to the castle, coming in through a high window in which the other ferry girls came and went, collecting wounded. Koka waited patiently for Botan to come back while Keiko helped with wounds. The stone Zyrin gave Yukina was clutched tightly in her hands. They touched down and Koka was instantly in the Koormie's arms.

"Yukina-san! You are back!" the neko cheered, drawing the attention of Keiko, who also came to her side.

"I do not mean to rain on the reunion, but we need help with the wounded." she told her.

"Of course."

With the stone in hand and holding it like she was told, she bent over to heal someone when it glowed briefly and shattered. Yukina was shocked at this, but remember when Zyrin gave her the stone.

"_Now, for the battle, you will go out there and heal Takanashi's soldiers, but not how he wants."_

_Inazuma handed her a small, purple stone on a leather string._

"_Keep this in your hand when you heal."_

She remember her saying that. The stone was actually to be used healing Takanashi's warriors, not her brothers. It placed a glamor over the wound, making the person think and feel like he was healed, but they weren't. Yukina smirked at this. It was trick, but when the stone sensed that Yukina wanted to heal the person, it shattered. Rubbing the remains of the stone away, she gathered her energy in her palms and transferred it to the wounded man. Other healers from around Makai were gathered, aiding to the hurt. Koka was offering water to those who were healed. They smiled at the neko. Yukina, just then, noticed that the child's appearance had changed. Her hair was till pale blond and her eyes a deep violet, but she now had soft, snow white cat ears with icy blue tips. A tail of the same coloration was wrapped around her waist. She wore a simple pale blue tunic over navy blue pants and knee-length brown leather, lace up boots. To Yukina, she really did look like a smaller version of the 'new' Inazuma...well, Zyrin. The look was topped off with her tanto tied to her waist and keibo on her back. Koka noticed the Ice Maiden watching her and walked over.

"Aunt Yukina, what is it?"

"Nothing, Koka. I was just thinking."

"Okay."

The child sauntered over to Keiko to offer her assistance in something. Botan watched this briefly before hopping onto her oar and flying back out the window.

* * *

Zyrin sliced at Takanashi's soldiers, only killing the ones who had done wrong. She knocked out the others. Coming upon a small group on the far edge of the field, he found one of Hiei's soldiers carrying on a conversation with two of Takanashi's. Confused by this, she listened. 

"Working on the inside must be fun." said one of Takanashi's.

"Loads. Get to kill higher up people, you know." replied the man in Hiei's blazon.

"So who did you kill?" asked the other.

"Well, that Raizen guy 11 years back, then Mukuro 7 years. That bitch Inazuma brought her back though."

Zyrin was furious when she heard this. The man who jaunted about having killed the higher ups was the same one who had poisoned her brother. After Raizen died, she thought it was natural, thought he died from not eating humans after he fell in love with one. That is, until she found a small vile on the floor beside the wine cart. Surprising them, she stepped out of her hiding place.

"So you were the master mind behind it." she said, twisting the sword in her hand.

Takanashi's soldiers recognized her as 'one of their own' and trotted over to her, faces beaming.

"Yep. Takanashi gave him the mission to take out the ones in charge."

"Really?" she walked over to him and, before any of them can move, she sliced off his head."Who's next?"

The two made ready to run, but she jumped and killed them as well. Their blood dripped down her sword and, as her eyes met it, they glowed the same hue. She pulled the covering off of her head and undid her hair. The white locks cascaded down and around her body as she slid her still bloody sword into it's holder on her back. Shaking her head, the glow went away and she started off towards the castle.

* * *

Keep an eye out for chapter 3.

-UtsukushiiCho


	3. Authors Note

Author's note-

I will not be posting anymore chapters until I get reviews or at least acknowledgements. I feel as though no one likes my story. I have worked very hard on it. I plan to write another YYH/Hiei fic after this one, but I might not even post it here. I will post it on another site.

Sorry for the ranting.

I just want someone to review. I've only had 19 hits (as of this point) and I don't even know if they have read it. T.T

-UtsukushiiCho


	4. Chapter 3

Hey there, hi there, ho there! Here is the next chapter...just please_, don't kill me. _I hope you all like it.

* * *

_Trying to stand strong_

_Fighting to survive_

_Keeping my head high_

_I will not be the one to die_

_Weapon grasped within my hand_

_As I stare out at the field_

_Why did it come to this?_

_The future has been sealed_

_I won't go down easy_

_I'll fight with all I got_

_This is the conclusive battle_

_Not the others that I fought_

_Charge into the heat of war_

_Hold thy sword high_

_Do not have fear anymore_

_Let out your battle cry_

_Bring down your enemy_

_End their evil reign_

_Show them no mercy_

_Lock away your pain_

_A bloody battle indeed_

_One that will start at first light_

_But when the darkness passes_

_The sun, again, will shine bright_

_

* * *

_  
Blood flowed in rivers across the field. Corpses were strewn about, massacred in various ways. Still, the battle raged on and the number of casualties increased. The two leaders, King Hiei and his father Takanashi, are locked in an gruesome fight. Who so ever wins will become king or stay as such. Cuts cover both their bodies, but still they fight. Several feet away, Kurama and Yusuke are tag-teaming against Takanashi's forces. Kazuma and Yomi had long since retreated to the castle to keep the ones inside safe. Touya and Kori were fighting while helping the ferry girls with the injured. No word has been heard about Shishi, Suzuki, Chuu, or Rinku, so Jin went off in search of them. Zyrin made her way to the castle, knocking out Takanashi's men, rather then killing them. On her way, she finds Rinku in tears beside Chuu. The drunken fighter had died trying to safe the child demon from a blow to the back. Zyrin, not being able to look at her fallen friend, picks the child up and carries him to the castle.

* * *

Yukina was overwhelmed by all the injured fighters on both sides. They had to extend the hospital into the eating hall and meeting rooms. Koka was a messenger and deliverer of supplies. Keiko had gone with Botan to collect more wounded. The battle outside was coming to a close as the number became less. Whimpering was heard behind Yukina and she turned to find Zyrin standing with a crying Rinku in arms. 

"What happened?" she asked, taking the child from her.

"Chuu is gone. I am going to go find the others. Let us hope none of them have...died."

She begins to walk out the door, but is stopped when a weight is felt on her side. Gazing down, she meets Koka's shimmering violet eyes. Tear streaks cover her cheeks. She squeezes Zyrin tighter.

"Mommy. I was so scared. I thought something happened to you."

Zyrin knelt down beside her.

"I am fine. See." she took Koka's hand and kissed it, placing it on her cheek. "Mommy is fine. I am going to go find the others, alright. Go keep Rinku company for me. Make sure to cheer him up for he is very sad."

"Why? What happened?"

"I am sorry, dear, but we lost Chuu."

A sob came to her throat. She had gotten to know him in such a short time. After Zyrin had left, Chuu kept her company, playing hide-and-seek and airplane. She looked over a Rinku who was taking a cup of tea from Yukina.

"Be careful, mommy."

"I will."

She gave Koka a kiss on the forehead and headed out of the room. Koka walked over to Rinku and sat beside him, taking his available hand in hers.

* * *

Hiei jumped up as he avoided a slash from his father's sword. Three of his ribs were broken, along with his left forearm, left clavicle (collarbone), and right ankle. Takanashi was just as bad with a sprained right wrist, broken right shoulder, four ribs, and left leg. They stopped fighting, each attempting to catch their breath. It was 2 S-Class demons squaring off for the future of Makai. The battle around them had drawn to a close but they payed in no mind. Yusuke, Kurama, Touya, and Kori watched. Jin was still searching for the others and has yet to report back. 

"Give...it up, Hiei. You cannot...win." Takanashi said, gasping for air.

"Ne...never." he growled back at his father while preparing to attack again.

"As you wish."

Hiei jumped at Takanashi, ready to behead him, when his father suddenly disappeared. He looked around him, hesitantly. As he slowly lowered his sword, Takanashi reappeared in front of him, firing a large dark fire attack. Normally it would not affect Hiei, seeing as how he is half, but in his state, it caused a great deal of damage. Hiei fell to his knees, holding his chest. It had hit him directly. The Makai king looked up at his father who was smirking.

"I win, son. You are truly pathetic."

He kicked Hiei backwards and he went flying towards the corpses around them. As he landed rather harshly on his side, the others ran to his side. The light in Hiei's eyes was slowly fading away. He couldn't hold on anymore. Kurama rolled him onto his back.

"Hiei! HIEI! Don't you dare die on us. Don't you dare!"

Hiei smirked at this. He knew he couldn't survive. His father had won.

* * *

Zyrin ran around the battlefield, tears running down her face. She had found Shishi and Suzuki dead, both with gaping holes in their stomachs. Jin was flying over her, watching for the enemy. 

"Oi, Zyrin. There was a large flash over there." he shouted to her while pointing ahead.

They hurried over to the area. As she passed a rather large pile of corpses, she could hear Kurama shouting.

"Hiei! HIEI! Don't you dare die on us. Don't you dare!"

More tears came to her eyes and she pushed herself even harder. Coming upon her friends, she pushed Kurama off of Hiei and held him to her. He was barely awake and was slowly fading away. Smoothing his hair, she kissed his cheeks. He smiled at her, eyes showing all sorts of emotions.

"Hiei, please...do not do this to me. Do not die. I cannot lose you, I cannot. Please, please."

"I'm sorry."

His head began to nod. Botan appeared beside them and Zyrin gazed up at her with fearful eyes.

"No, I will not let you take him from me."

"Zyrin, I must."

"NO! It is not his time to die."

"Yes it is."

"No, it is not. He is not suppose to die for many, many years."

"Oh, tear, tear." Takanashi teased, smirking at the couple.

Zyrin ignored him and held Hiei to her tighter.

"Zyrin, please. Let me go."

"I can heal you or have Yukina."

"Please, let me go. Don't cry." he wiped a tear away. "Move on, for me."

"Hiei, no. I...I love you."

He smiles at her and his eyes flicker shut. She felt his life leave him and she gazed up at the ferry girl. Botan smiled sadly at her, sat upon her oar, and flew away, the shimmer of a spirit behind her. Takanashi started laughing out loud. Zyrin glared up at him, setting Hiei's soul less body on the ground. Standing up, she walked over to him and punched him hard across the face. He went backwards, crashing on the ground and causing more injury to himself.

"How dare you! You took him away from me and that is something that cannot be forgiven!"

Drawing her sword, she pointed it at his neck, a look of pure anger in her cerulean eyes.

* * *

Cliffie! Don't kill me! I'll have the next chapter out tonight, to make up for it. 

-UtsukushiiCho


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 here. I hope you all don't hate me for the last chapter. This one is...better...but graphic.

**WARNING:** Contains graphic torture on Takanashi's part!

* * *

Hiei walked down Koenma's hall, his door within view. He knew that he had died...and that it was by his fathers hand. Zyrin was heartbroken. He saw tears cover her face, sadness evident. She had told him that she loved him. That was one emotion he had yet to grasp. No one, in his whole life, had even shown him it. A cloud settled in his mind. She loved him...but what about him? They had shared a night together and had shown each other passion, but could he call it love? Did he love her...or lust her? He came upon Koenma's vast door and, inside, he will receive Judgment. The ever perky ferry girl, Botan, stood beside him, but he noticed a change in her. She was not smiles or anything. Sadness emanated from her because she had to lead her 'friend', as she called him, into Reikai. Not being able to stand her depressive mood anymore, he pushed open the door and went to the toddlers desk. 

"Hiei, I see the battle did not bode well. I am sorry."

"Save the apologizes. I need not hear them."

"But I truly am for there is no way to bring you back. The resurrection that Yusuke had the first time he died can only be done every few hundred years. Otherwise, I would help you. Perhaps you would like to stay here in Reikai instead of going past the Gate so you can still talk with the others."

"No, I will not. I do not want to see them." he said rather quickly. "I do not want them to be sad over something as pathetic as me."

"But you aren't, Hiei." Botan insisted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off and sat in one of the chairs. He didn't go through it, seeing as how this IS Reikai. Koenma paced on his desk, then pushed a button on his desk. A screen came down from the ceiling, flickering to life. Hiei, curiously, turned to face it and found Zyrin and Takanashi fighting. Both had swords drawn and were flickering all around the battlefield. She was a very good fighter and was wearing his father down. Her eyes glowed bright red, much like her brothers used to when he got a craving for human flesh.

* * *

Zyrin's energy rose more and more with every slash she landed on Takanashi. He fell to the ground in a heap before her. Blood flowed down his body and onto the ground, causing her to lick her lips. Kurama stood on the sidelines, Hiei's lifeless body in his arms. She gazed at him briefly and increased her Youki. Takanashi grew fearful at this and started to scurry away, but she slammed her foot onto his back, forcing him downwards. 

"No, no. I am not going to let you run off like that." she cooed to him as if he were a baby. "You are paying for taking the life of your son. A bastard like you does not deserve to live."

She placed her sword at the base of his neck and lightly dragged it down along his spine. He hissed in pain. She retraced the path several times causing more blood to soak into the earth. As she pulled the sword down his back, his vertebrae (backbone, spine) became visible. Placing her sword on the ground, she knelt next to him and withdrew a dagger. The cartilage was very tender. She set the dagger on top of the lowest one and pushed into it. Takanashi screamed in pain as she repeated the process all the way up his spine. It was gruesome torture, but he deserved it. He had caused so much pain and it was time for payback. His vision slid in and out of focus and he was completely paralyzed. Zyrin was content now. His punishment was almost complete. Lifting up his head by his hair, she smirked at him one last time before driving her blade into his neck. Crimson liquid oozed out of it as she withdrew the dagger. Dropping him, she rose and gazed over at Kurama who was mortified at the torture.

"It is for the innocent ones dragged into all of this, the lives lost, and," she gazed at the once living man in his arms. "for Hiei."

Together, they headed back to the castle. Yusuke had gone with Jin to collect the bodies of their friends while Zyrin was fighting. Kurama followed behind Zyrin into the castle. Koka saw them and ran over.

"Mommy...is it over?"

"Yes, it is."

"Where is Hiei?"

Zyrin went silent and Koka knew instantly. Tears came to her eyes again as she looked behind Zyrin. She saw the body of Hiei in Kurama's arms and, not being able to handle it anymore, fainted. Zyrin caught her and walked to the dining hall where Yukina was. The moment the Koormie saw her brother, she fell to her knees, tear gems falling all over the ground. Kazuma held her as she cried. Keiko was to traumatized to say or do anything. They had lost so many friends in the battle. Yusuke came in with Jin and several others, each bearing a different person in their arms. Zyrin laid Koka on one of the makeshift beds and turned to her red-headed friend. He laid Hiei upon a table and draped a sheet over his body. Tears came to her eyes as well and she threw herself into Kurama's arms.

"Damn you, Hiei. Damn you." she whispered over and over again.

* * *

Hiei watched the screen as his friends broke down. Yukina had cried herself to sleep and Kazuma bore her body to her room. Koka was taken to her room by Keiko and Yusuke. Jin and Touya tended to their friends, while Kori took Zyrin from Kurama. Hiei saw all of this and was saddened. Zyrin and Yukina were crying over the others and him. He didn't want them to be so upset. Perhaps going through the Gate will be for the best. He doesn't want them mourning him. He gazes at the toddler prince. 

"I'll go through the Gate."

"Is this what you want Hiei?"

He looked at the screen. Zyrin was looking around the room curiously before her eyes settled on the secret Reikai camera. Hiei felt as though she knew he was watching her. Her eyes held no emotions. She smirked at the screen and, suddenly, disappeared. Everyone was startled. As he continued to watch the screen, he heard foot falls. Turning around, his eyes settled on Zyrin. Still, her eyes held no emotions. As he made to speak, she slapped him.

"Damn you, Hiei." she muttered. "You just had to go and die, did you not?"

"It is not like I had a choice."

"You could have dodged it."

"He was too close."

"That is not true. It was a shot that could have been avoided."

"Takanashi appeared before me and I was startled."

"You shouldn't have dropped your guard."

He went silent.

"I think you did it on purpose, Hiei. I think you wanted to die. You always wanted to. No matter what you did, you just couldn't die. I know you and I have seen your attempts. There are scars all over your body that are to perfect to be accidents. Some were recent, that much I know. Was it so bad that you had thoughts of Seppuku?"

"How would you know if I did?"

"I can read minds and you are rather open at times."

"How dare you read my mind."

"How dare you have such thoughts."

"Who cares?"

"I do."

"No you don't. You don't give a damn. I know what my father did to you...and I think you enjoyed it."

"What do you mean?"

"You and my father had sex, the same night you and I did!"

"I did not want to. Why do you care? You probably only used me."

"Damn straight."

Zyrin's eyes widened. She did not expect him to agree. The night Takanashi took her, she wished she was dead. His vile hands all over her body revolted her. Hiei watched her briefly before facing Koenma. His eyes were wide as well. The information that was said was more then her needed or wanted to know.

"I'm ready, Koenma."

"Are you sure?"

He looked at Zyrin. She met his eyes and tore his gaze from her. Hurt registered on her face, but she quickly shook it away. Botan stood by the door, hands pressed firmly over her ears so as not to hear them yelling, or any information that is sexually related, not that she was any better when it came to Kurama (the sex part, that is o). Hiei smirked at Zyrin.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you going to leave...just like that?" Zyrin asked him.

"Of course."

"What about Yukina and Koka? They will miss you very much. Will you just abandon them?"

Yukina's smiling face appeared in his head. How he loved to watch her play with the birds in Genkai's garden. Koka had a grown attached to him and slipped one time, accidentally calling him daddy. These emotions ran through him and he changed his mind.

"I'll stay here."

"Why stay here when you can return to your body?"

Koenma, Hiei, and Botan gazed at her curiously. They did not doubt her abilities. She walked over to him.

"Do you wish to return?"

"Yes...for Yukina and Koka." he stressed, not meeting her eyes.

She placed a hand on his forehead and chanted a inaudible sutra under her breath. A glow came from her hand. The greenish-yellow light passed into his body and he felt as though something was pulling him backwards. His vision became fuzzy and he felt a large tug. Succumbing to it, he was pulled from Reikai and, when he opened his eyes, was staring at a white sheet. Not being able to breath, he pushed it off. Kurama, who sitting in a chair beside him, jumped and fell out of his chair.

"And I thought Kitsunes were agile." Hiei said out loud.

"And I thought when one dies, they stay dead, but that had been disproved many times."

Kori looked at Hiei and smiled, nodding her head. He nodded back and hopped off the table. Everything was fixed when he returned to his body. There were no broken bones and the injury his father had caused was completely gone. Zyrin appeared in the doorway and looked at him. Their eyes held each others for a few seconds before she left to get Yukina and Koka. Hiei scoffed.

"Pathetic women." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Yay! Hiei's back but him and Zyrin are having a spat. There are probably 3 to 5 chapters left. It should all be finished by Sunday, Monday at the latest. I'm so happy! I have spring break next week so as soon as I finish this story, I will be starting on my new one. Keep an eye out!

-UtsukushiiCho


	6. Chapter 5

Three chapters in one night! Now this on is short for the sole reason of "I am tired and will ne leaving my house at 7:30 in the morning and will not be returning till probably 9 or 10 at night, so I need sleep."

Enjoy!

* * *

Zyrin entered Yukina's room to find her awake but crying. She was seated in Kazuma's lap and he had his arms around her. Zyrin smiled at the sight. She knew he would be good for her. Clearing her throat, she got their attention. 

"I have something to tell you." Yukina gazed at her. "Hiei's alive. I revived him for you. There was a small payment but...he is down in the dinning room waiting."

A smile spread across her face and she looked at Kazuma. He was happy that Hiei was alive and Yukina was no longer crying. Surprising both him and Zyrin, Yukina gave Kazuma a kiss on the lips before running out blushing. He was dumbfounded. His body heat rose and a blush came to his face. Zyrin smirked at him before going off to get Koka. She too was very excited and ran off to see Hiei. Outside, the bodies were being collected and buried in a clearing within the forest. All of them will be buried together and a marker placed on the grave. Zyrin wandered around the castle. The battle was over and peace can be restored to Makai. As she gazed around at her friends who were gathered in the hall, a sadness came upon her. They were happy again, but she was not. Everything felt incomplete to her. She had Koka, but the child was growing up. Frowning, she left her friends and went outside. The sun was high in the sky. The battle raged for almost 3 hours, but so many were lost. Making her way to the grave, she got on her knees, bowed to the dead, and rose. Her cliff was not far from there, maybe a mile. Gazing at the castle, she walked away from it.

Keiko looked around the hall. The dead were taken away and buried and the injured were moved to a larger room in the castle. Though they suffer loses, they were happy that peace could prevail. Yusuke met her eyes and he swept her of her feet, kissing her lips tenderly.

"How about we get married in 2 months?" he asked.

She smiled and kissed him, giving her answer with her actions. Kori watched them and smiled. Touya came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I remember when I asked you to become my mate. You never gave me an answer then you just disappeared. Where did you go?"

"My father died and my mother was heartbroken so we returned to her village. I am so sorry I never told you."

"All is forgiven, but I have a question for you."

She turned in his arms to face him. Blue eyes bore into identical orbs.

"Will you still be my mate?"

"Why ask such a stupid question?"

He frowned, but it quickly disappeared when she kissed him.

"Of course I will, Touya."

Hiei watched the couples; Keiko and Yusuke, Yukina and Kazuma, Botan and Kurama, Kori and Touya, Koka and Rinku (sorry, I know he had a crush on one girl in the Makai tourney, but there are too many characters as it is and they are hard to keep up with). They were happy now, but he wasn't. There was this hole in his heart that couldn't be filled. Turning around, he walked out of the hall and out of the castle. He saw Zyrin walking towards the ocean so he, being curious, followed after her.

Zyrin came upon the cliff and sighed. Sometimes she hated coming here. It reminded her so much of her brother. There were so many memories in this one little place. Sitting on a rock, she gazed out at the Makai sea. The ocean, 200 feet below, was vast and the sun reflected off the surface. She just watched the vulture-sized seagulls dive down to catch fish in the water. Wanting to clean herself off, she stood up and walked down a path that led to the beach. Stripping off her tunic, pants, and boots, she dived into the cool salt water, her chest wrap and underwear still on her. Hiei sat in one of the trees on the cliff and watched her. He was still enchanted by her body. The way she was shaped and how smooth her skin felt still sent his mind spinning. He shook his head. Those are thoughts that should not be forming. He despised her, he told himself. She was nothing to him and never will be...but he still felt that twinge in the back of his mind. Zyrin felt his presence and looked up at him. Their eyes met, no emotions were shown for each was in their own thoughts. She felt love for him, even though he said he only used her. Somehow, she just didn't believe him.

* * *

5 months have passed since the battle and Keiko and Yusuke are happily married. Yukina and Kazuma, along with Kurama and Botan were planning their own weddings. Hiei finally accepted his sister loving Kazuma, but he trusts the human. Koka has celebrated her sixth birthday and was in the second grade. Due to her knowledge, she was pushed forward. She lived with Kurama in the house he shared with Botan and they were happy to have her there. Zyrin would either stay there during parts of the week or Koka would travel to Makai on the weekends. Mukuro and Yomi were expecting a daughter within the month. Shura was excited. He wanted to be a big brother. Rinku, Jin, Touya, and Kori lived within Hiei's castle and were his top guards. Zyrin remained Adviser of Makai Affairs and lived in the castle too. Hiei noticed that she was starting to change slightly in appearance and approached her one day. 

"Zyrin?"

She looked up from the papers before her.

"Yes, Hiei-sama?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You just...seem different and like you have something on your mind."

"I guess I do...but it is not your concern."

She busied herself with the treaty before her, making sure to ignore Hiei so he would go away. He didn't catch the hint and walked over to her. Taking the papers from her hands, he forced her to look up at him. She found it hard to look away from his mesmerizing crimson eyes.

"It is may concern because you are my adviser. Tell me what is bothering you Zyrin?"

"It is not important to you, only to myself."

"Would you like me to make you talk?"

"I know you would like to."

He pulled his bandanna off and opened his Jagan. Gazing into her mind, he read her surface thoughts. His eyes widened and he pulled out. She looked away from him.

"Who?"

"Who what Hiei?"

"Who is the father?"

* * *

Major cliffie! You will not know anything until Sunday!

-UtsukushiiCho


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry I ended the last chapter like I did. Hehe. I hope I left people wondering. Well, here is the next installment. There will, maybe, be 2-4 more chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Who?"_

"_Who what Hiei?"_

"_Who is the father?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_What do you mean you don't know?"_

"_I mean that I am not sure who the father is."_

_He stared at her in disbelief._

"_How many men have you slept with?"_

"_Only two, you and, against my will, your father."_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_You don't have to."_

"_Might I ask a question?"_

"_Did you just not?"_

"_Baka. In your whole life, how many men have you slept with?"_

"_That is none of your concern."_

"_It is because I am your boss."_

"_Then I quit."_

"_By all means, and don't come back."_

"_Not planning on it...and to answer your question."_

_Hiei, having started to head to the door, stopped and looked at her._

"_You were my first."_

_

* * *

_  
Hiei shook his head to rid himself of the memory. Shortly after that fight, Zyrin left Makai and went to Kurama's. She left him a note, asking for him and Botan to care for Koka while she went on a vacation. No one has seen her in the past 2 months and everyone, including Hiei, was worried. She was 7 months pregnant and alone somewhere. Jin had gone in search of her 2 weeks ago and has yet to return.

Hiei stood from his seat on the balcony of his room and went inside. Down in the dining hall, his servants were preparing for a special festival, the Pagan holiday Ostara (to some, Easter), the holiday of Life and Rebirth. It is fitting in the fact that Makai was starting fresh (Rebirth) and it was the emergence of spring (Life).

Upon entering the hall, it fell silent. Everyone was wondering if the room met his satisfaction. The cream walls had no decorations on them, but the windows were shrouded in pastel linens. Rabbits and snakes were kept in cages along the wall. Crocus, Daffodil, Jasmine, Irish Moss, Snowdrop, and Ginger sat as centerpieces on the 50 tables that were in the room. There was to be a party that night with guests from Makai, Ningenkai, and Reikai attending.

As he looked around the room, Hiei nodded his head in approval. Those there were happy that the king liked it. Kori walked across the room and stood at the king's side. He knew why she was beside him and turned, leaving the room. She followed behind and, when they were a distance from prying ears, she stopped him.

"Hiei-sama, we just received word from Jin. He has found Zyrin."

"Where was she?"

"Near the Floating Isle, sir."

"Will he bring her tonight?"

"Yes." She turned to leave, but thought twice.

"Kori?"

"Hiei," she faced her friend. "Please, stop this. You are tearing yourself apart. She will forgive you, she already has, I'm sure. This child could perhaps be a blessing in disguise. Is it not strange that she is pregnant and returning to us on Ostara?"  
"I could care less."

"What if the child is yours?"

"It isn't."

"How are you so sure?"

"I...I just am. That bastard child is my father's."

"Hiei...she did not want to sleep with him. She told me everything. He forced a collar on her that drained her energy. It was impossible for her to fight back. During the whole thing, during the rape, she thought of only you. She wished that she could be back at the temple with you."

"That is a lie."

"I would not lie to a friend, even one as thick headed as you. Think it over. She will be attending the party tonight."

She turned and walked away from him, heading upstairs to her room. Hiei stood there, silent and thinking. She would be there tonight. How will act when he sees her? He has spited her name several times a day since she left. Do the others know? Curious, he walks outside to where Yusuke, Kurama, and Kazuma are training Koka with Rinku's help. The girl was very strong and kept her tanto tight in her hand, fending off Kurama's vines. When Koka saw Hiei, she stopped, dropped the tanto, and ran at him. Leaping into his arms, she hugged him tightly.

"Hiei-san! Mommy is coming to the party tonight. Aunt Kori just told us. I'm so excited! Aren't you?"

"Yes, Neko-chan, I am." he told her, using the pet name she loved, the one he only used.

Kurama took the child from Hiei's arms and sent her off to find Botan so she could have help getting ready. The party was to start in 3 hours. The men walked back into the castle to prepare.

* * *

Candles lit the room and people danced to the soothing Wind Orchestra's music. Hiei entered the room and the noise stilled. As he walked to the stage, everyone bowed in respect. He saw all of his friends huddled together nearby and Koka was running around the ones there. She seemed to be looking for something. Upon reaching the stage, he signalled for the music to start back up. It did and the ones dancing originally continued to do so. Kurama walked over to him. 

"Keep an eye out Jin. He'll have Zyrin with him."

Hiei looked around the room and saw the Wind Master near the far entrance. A woman with long white hair stood beside him in a Robin's Egg Blue gown the covered her arms and was low cut. It flowed down her body and was tight, showing that she had a rather round tummy. As she turned around, he saw that it was Zyrin. Light blush was on her pale cheeks and the gown matched her eyes. Jin placed an arm out for her and she took it. Together, they made their way through the crowd.

"Jin, I am so nervous."

"Don't be, lass. Nothin' to worry 'bout."

"I just cannot help it. What will Hiei think of me?"

"He will think you look beautiful 'cause you do."

She smiled shyly at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Hiei watched this from the distance and a slight wave of sadness washed over him. Touya and Kori came over to him.

"Oh, don't look so down." Touya said when he noticed Hiei's face.

"She is just tired, Hiei-sama. Being seven months pregnant does that to a woman. Jin is just a friend and nothing more." Kori soothed.

"I wasn't thinking that." he lied.

"On the contrary."

Jin noticed them and walked over with Zyrin. She kept her head bowed so as not to meet Hiei's ever mysterious crimson eyes. He made sure to wipe away all emotion as she stood before him. He felt guilty at the way he reacted 2 months before. Zyrin played with the hem of her sleeve until she heard a screech behind her. Whipping around, she saw Koka running towards her, arms wide. She wrapped her arms around her 'mother', careful to not hit her stomach.

"Mommy's back!" she cheered, causing everyone to chuckle at her.

"Yes, I am, that is, if everyone will have me."

She looked at her friends. All of them were smiling at her. Yukina moved away from Kazuma and wrapped her arms around Zyrin. She accepted the Koormie instantly and, one by one, the others hugged her as well. Yusuke gave her the largest hug. He was close to her in many ways. She was his great-great-great-great-great-great-great grand aunt and his former babysitter.

"That damn well better be Hiei's kid in there." he whispered in her ear.

A blush came to her face as she side-glanced at Hiei. He was watching her and noticed her look. Turning away, he looked out at the ones enjoying the party. She frowned slightly and excused herself, saying it was slightly hot. Walking out of the room, she went to get fresh air and pay her brother's grave a visit. It was a little less then half-a-mile away so the walk was not far. Hiei followed after so no harm would come to her. Coming to the grave, she knelt in front of it, running her hand along the plaque baring Raizen's name.

"Oh brother, I miss you so much. I wish that you could be here by my side. I feel so alone here. The others might be by my side, but still I feel empty. Hiei hates me, throughly. That I still do not understand. What happened with his father was not suppose to. There were many possibilities as to the outcome of the war, but what did happen, I did not See. I am just happy that Hiei is alive. It is impossible for me to resurrect you and that I am so sad about. I need you here to help me. How am I to tell Hiei the truth." The Kajihenge in tree behind her listened closely. "How am I to tell Hiei that I wanted him to rescue me that dreadful night? How am I to tell him that I love him so very much? How am I to tell him that...the child...I wish it is his?"

* * *

Hope you liked it! I should have the next chapter out tonight. 

-UtsukushiiCho


	8. Chapter 7

This chapter I find rather cute and, as a warning, OOCness on Hiei's part. You shall see what I mean. Enjoy this chapter and keep an eye out for the next one.

* * *

"Zyrin, what about this one?" shouted Botan while holding up a blue crawler with little pictures of baby Eeyore on it. 

Zyrin, with blonde hair now, made her way to the other side of the baby store. She, after being convinced by Kurama and Keiko, went to the doctor and found out it was a boy. That was all she wanted to know. When she gives birth, then she will find out who the father is. Everyone knows that she wishes it is Hiei, but he doesn't. He keeps telling them it is his father's.

Making it to Botan's side, she saw the selection of outfits she found; everything from crawlers to baby suits. She smiled. Her friends were all very excited. They loved having a child to spoil, aside from Koka. Said child walked over to Zyrin and tugged at her sleeve.

"Mommy, can I have this dress? It's so pretty." she asked while holding up a knee-length, short-sleeved yellow sun dress.

Zyrin took the dress and gazed at the price. It was a little expensive because it was make of pure silk, but she nodded at Koka. She was happy and began bouncing up and down. Zyrin laughed at this and swooped down to Koka, planting a big kiss on her cheek. Both went into a fit of giggles. An old couple walked by and smiled at this.

"Isn't that so adorable?" said the old lady.

Koka turned and faced them. A look of pure enjoyment was on her face.

"Hello." she said to them.

"Well aren't you cute, little one. How old are you?" the old man asked.

"I'm six." she announced proudly, displaying the numbers on her fingers.

They smiled at her and looked up at Zyrin.

"You have a wonderful child." they both said to her.

"Thank you very much." she replied, an accent still slightly noticeable.

"And you have another on the way?"

"Yes...this one is a boy, though."

"Oh, where is your husband?"

Zyrin bit her lip and her face faltered slightly, but she caught herself. The old couple didn't notice.

"He works quite a bit. With another coming, he extended his shift at the office. He is a manager at a record company." she thought up quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It is perfectly fine. When he is not around, I have my friends to help with things." she signals to Botan, Keiko, and Yukina behind her. "I do not mind entirely. It brings money into the house."

"That is true...Look at the time, dear. We're going to be late to the baby shower." said the old man, pushing his wife towards the door slightly.

"Good bye!" the old lady called as she hurried out with her husband.

Zyrin smiled after them and, as soon as they were out of view, dropped her calm face. She felt terrible lying, but even worse at the fact that she does not know who the father is and that she has no husband or mate...well, kind of. Botan came up behind her.

"How about we finish up here, then go out for sushi? How does that sound?"

"Perfect. I am rather hungry. Only half a month more of incessant hunger."

They all laughed and paid for baby clothes, a crib, stroller, and Koka's dress. Keiko pushed the cart that had the stuff in it. Loading into a car, they drove to a nearby sushi hut.

* * *

Hiei sat in the library of his castle, reviewing a new treaty for land sanctioning in the northern regions. Kurama came into the room and sat in the chair in front of the desk. Hiei noticed but did not look up from the paper in his hands. 

"I just spoke to Botan."

"Hm?"

"It's a boy."

"So?"

"What? You don't want to know you're having a son?"

"He is not mine."

"And how are you so certain?"

"I just know."

"Well when we find out that he is yours, you will have to accept it."

He stood from his seat, buy was stopped by Hiei.  
"Why do you stick up for her?"

"She is my friend and deserves to be defended."

"No she doesn't. She is a whore. When my father took her, I know she enjoyed it. That is his bastard child in her womb. I hope..."

He was silenced as Kurama punched him across the face. The kitsune was very mad at the things Hiei said. He had no right speaking like that about Zyrin. Kurama knew that it was Hiei's son. The child had started to give off energy signals and it was a mix; Koormie, Dark fire, and Mazuku. No matter how many times his friends tell him it is his, Hiei never listens. Kurama was throughly fed up, as was Yusuke and Kazuma. The two men came into the room to find Kurama towering above Hiei who sat on the floor, holding a bloodied nose.

"What the hell happened here?" Yusuke asked, walking towards the two.

"How dare you speak about her like that Hiei. She is your friend and carries your son. Are you that thick-headed? She loves you and yet you still say those things. How can you be that cold-hearted?"

Kazuma and Yusuke caught up on what was going on an stood by Kurama. Hiei's eyes bore into the floor. He knew he was going to pay for what he said. Yusuke's foot met the side of his head and he went flying across the room, colliding with a bookshelf.

Blood trickled down the side of his head as he just laid there on the floor. He was not going to bother fighting back. He had gone to far. Kazuma pulled him up by the collar of his ever-familiar black shirt and kneed him in the gut. Hiei spit up some blood and held his stomach in pain. Dropped rather harshly to the flood, he moved away from them. Kurama stalked up to him, but stopped when he heard a gasp. Facing the door, he saw Zyrin standing there. She ran to Hiei's side.

"Hiei-sama, are you alight?" she asked as she knelt down beside him, shakily.

"Yes...I deserved it."

"What...?" Zyrin asked, questioningly, gazing up at the three boys.

"He keeps talking shit about you. He's trash Zyrin. Find someone better and let him run this damn world alone." Yusuke spat.

Zyrin looked at Hiei who couldn't meet her gaze. Taking his head in her hands, she forced him to look at her.

"Let us get you cleaned up."

She tried to stand up, but was having difficulty. Hiei rose quickly and offered his hand to her. She smiled and accepted it. Yusuke made to follow her but she stopped him by shaking her head. They made their way down the hall to her room. Making him sit on the bed, she collected a first-aid kit and began tending to the cut he got on his head. The whole time, he looked away from her. He felt guilty for one of the few times in his life. He knew that he messed up. Zyrin noticed.

"It is alright, Hiei-sama. Do not worry yourself. I forgive you."

She made sure the wrapping was tight. The cut was larger then she thought. Rising from her seat beside him, she walked over to the window and drew back the curtains. The sun was setting over the horizon. She leaned against the frame and pushed the window open. Hiei watched from the bed. She looked like an angel with the light framing her body. He was truly regretting the things that he said. He was still questionable as to if he is the father of the child Zyrin bore. Thoughts pounded in his head. All of the memories they shared came flying before his eyes. He had kissed her many times, held her hand, spoke to her for hours, and shared a bond, of sorts. He thought about her a lot now-a-days. Then it dawned on him...maybe...he did love her. Looking back up at her, he moved off the bed and went to stand beside her.

"I'm sorry for how I have been acting lately."

"It is alright."

She never looked away from the window. Taking his hand, Hiei brushed the hair out of her face so he could get a better look at her. The sun reflected off of her soft, pale skin. Her lips were slightly puffed, along with her cheeks, but still she dazzled him. Turning her head towards him, he bent down (he is currently 5'6" and she is 5'3") and lightly kissed her lips. She was shocked at this, but, as he pulled away, she moved in and kissed him again. One of his arms went around her waist and the other rested on her stomach. He pulled away from her.

"I really am sorry, Zyrin."

"I know."

"Please, tell me. Why is everyone so determined about the child?"

"We all believe that he is yours, me personally. The way I figure, it happened the morning you and I fought in the Dreamscape. Do you still believe it is your father's?"

"My mind is changing." he replied as he kissed her again.

* * *

Yusuke had followed them to the room and was listening outside, along with his wife and friends. They were interested in the conversation.

* * *

"We are being eavesdropped on." Zyrin said aloud. 

The sound of scurrying was heard outside the door and she chuckled with Hiei. She looked back out the window as the sun sunk into the horizon entirely. Hiei kept his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"The girls and I got things for the baby today. There is a crib, stroller, some cute little outfits."

"Where will you be staying?"

"I was hoping...we could stay here, that is, Koka, the baby, and myself."

"It is perfectly alright with me. There is a room, connected to mine, that he could have."

"But I want to be close to him."

"You can be."

She caught his hint and looked up at him. He had changed so much over the past few years (more like 15, since he joined the Reikai Tantei) it was mind boggling. A long time ago, she saved him from certain death and here she is, in his arms and in love, his child in her womb. Things were only getting better.

"Are you saying something, Hiei?"

"Will you stay with me?"

Gazing into his ever beautiful and mysterious crimson eyes, she kissed him.  
"You are so very different, so changed. I am not complaining in any way. Quite the contrary, I love it...and you."

His eyes bore into hers as he held her to him tighter.

"Zyrin...It has taken me until now to realize it. I have been oblivious to it for so long. When we first met, I felt a connection to you at first sight. I couldn't explain it and over the years, while getting close to you, it got even more confusing. I just came to the conclusion that..." He lifted up her chin and pressed his lips to her forehead. "...I love you...so much."

* * *

Awwww! Sorry, I kind of got into this part of the story. Only 1 more chapter left. I know this story is shorter then the other ones, but the chapters were more detailed. I also want to get a jump start on my new story. I will give a preview as an additional 'chapter' for this story.

-UtsukushiiCho


	9. Chapter 8

Here is the final chapter of Tomodomoni! It is longer then the other chapters in this story. I would love to say thanks to all the reviews, but I have had none...so instead I will say...Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_**10 years later...**_

"Mommy...daddy...I caught sissy kissing Rinku!" yelled a little boy as he entered the dining room.

His hair was similar to his fathers. It stood up on end, almost 2 inches. A whiteish-blue star burst contrasted the deep blue coloration of his hair. Red eyes streaked with pale blue glittered with happiness as he met the eyes of his mother. She looked young, though she was over 1000 years old. Her hair was a very pale blonde, almost white, white being her natural hair color. Her own eyes, a sparkling cerulean, met her sons.

"Now, what was that, Hono-kun?" asked his mother, kneeling in front of him.

"I was walking in the garden and hard giggling, so I went to see who it was. When I came upon the bench, I saw Rinku and Koka talking. They were flirting!" he stressed, raising his eyebrows up and down, causing his mother to laugh. "Well, anyway, he was all like 'You look so cute when you laugh.'. She blushed and said thanks rather timidly. Then, he took her hand, squeezed it slightly, then kissed her lips very softly. She liked it because when he pulled away, with a smile too, she leaned against him, giggling like mad."

"Aww...I wish I could have seen it." she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Mommy! Aren't you mad?"

"Of course not. I have known Rinku since he was 10, that was about 18 years ago. There is quite a span in age, but I know they both care for each other very much. It kind of reminds me of your father and me during my time as Yomi's adviser, before your daddy became king."

She got a dreamy look on her face and Hono rolled his eyes at that. His mother and father were very much in love. They had told about all the hardships they endured before he was born. They didn't tell him everything, but enough to suffice his curiosity for the time being. Smirking evilly, he poked his mom's side causing her to jump. She was rather ticklish. With a grin on her face, she grabbed her son, scooped him up into her arms, and began poking his sides.

He was like his father in more than one way. Hono learned that his dad was ticklish at a young age. When he was two, he came into his mother and father's room one afternoon to find his dad sleeping in one of the chairs. Walking up to him, Hono poked him and his dad jumped. Knowing now that his dad was sensitive to poking, he jumped on him and began prodding at his sides. They share quite a few father-son moments everyday, despite his father being the king of Makai. Said king entered the dining hall to find his wife and son in a poking fight. He smirked at this.

"Having fun, you two?" he asked as he strode over to them.

"Of course, Hiei. Always have time to play with my favorite little boy." She said, ruffling her son's hair.

"Zyrin, no matter how old you get, you will always be a child at heart." Hiei replied, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Are you complaining?" Zyrin inquired.

"Never."

Hono watched his mother and father closely. They had gone through so much and, yet, their bond was tighter then ever. Koka has told him of all their parent's issues from before he was born. He knew that she was not his blood sister, but he loved her as if she was. They were very close to one another, despite the fact that he was nine and she was 17. He remembered about what he witnessed in the garden and pulled at his father's ever familiar black pants.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Hono?" His father bent over.

"Rinku kissed sissy in the garden."

"Really?"

"Yes. He said she looked cute when she smiled, then he kissed her. She looked very happy. Do you think she loves him and he her?"

"I do not discourage it and believe that they will be good together. They bonded after Chuu's death, and over the past 10 years have remained close friends. He might be 28 and she 17, but I know they care. To inform you..." he stood up and faced his wife. "I have been approached by several lords across the kingdom who wish for their sons to wed Nekokani. I need to talk to both of you later tonight about it."

"Perfectly alright with me. I am going into Ningenkai today to go visit Yukina-chan and Kazuma-kun. My goodness, their kids are restless. The last time I was there, Chi and Kinton were having an old-fashioned fist brawl in the living room of the temple. I swear, they definitely have their fathers energy and stamina. I am just happy that the baby, Ryuu, has his mother's calmness. I told Yukina, the last time I was there, to keep it under control in the bedroom. Any more kids and I will go crazy. Those three are enough!" she said ecstatically, throwing out her arms, causing Hiei and Hono to laugh.

"What? You do not want anymore kids?" Hiei poked at his wife, wrapping his arms around her. "Isn't it a little late to be thinking that?"

Hono's eyes went wide as he looked up at his parents. Zyrin was smiling while shaking her head.

"I wanted to tell them at dinner, but you go and spoil the surprise in front of your son. Knowing him he will..." she looked at where her son stood, but found him gone. "...go tell everyone."

Hono ran down the main hall and out to the garden on the side of the castle. There he found Kurama and Botan sitting next to a rose bush, their daughter, Kami, only a year younger then him, sitting and playing with a fox kit.

"Mommy is pregnant!" he said happily, jumping in front of Botan.

The ferry girl smiled at him. Kurama was throughly surprised. His friends have indeed changed over the years. He remembered when Hiei hated everyone that came within a 5 foot radius of him. Now, he is...making babies with his wife. He chuckled to himself and placed a hand on Hono's shoulder.

"Calm down. Go find your sister and tell her."

Hono nodded feverishly and jumped up, taking off to the other side of the garden. Kami picked up the kit and ran after him, calling for him to slow down. Hono did stop, waited for her catch up, and continued to where his sister was with Rinku. Said couple were nestled together under a sakura tree, talking admirably about the future, both implying that they will be couple mentioned.

"Koka!" Hono called as he jumped on his sister.

"Gah! Goddess, Hono. Give me heart attack, why don't ya?" She playfully pushed her brother off of her and straightened her ankle-length skirt. "Now what is it?"

"Mommy is going to have a baby!"

Koka went slack-jawed with Rinku before laughing. She pulled her brother into a hug.

"Today is indeed a great day!" She exclaimed.

"Why?"

She blushed and gazed timidly at Rinku. He wrapped his arms around the two and squeezed. They all laughed and stood up, heading back to the castle.

* * *

"Yukina-chan! Where in Enma-sama's name are you?" Zyrin called into the temple as she entered the front door. 

She heard a rustle to her right and braced herself as two children leapt out of the living room, grabbing her wrists, bring her into the room they came from. She smiled down at the children. Kinton, the boy, had his father's orange hair, to him chin, with mild teal streaks in it. The eyes were those of his mother. Chi, his twin sister, had the same eyes and hair as her brother, but wore it up in pigtails. Yukina sat on the futon with her third child, Ryuu, in her arms. He had his mother's hair with little orange streaks in it and blue eyes. Zyrin walked over to the Koormie and bent over, giving her a hug.

"How are you?" she asked Yukina as she sat beside her.

"I am fine. Yusuke and Keiko are stopping by with Samu-kun and Kazuma will be getting off work soon. I am so happy he got the job at the college. He teaches Japanese Mythology, with a speciality in the legend of Reikai and Makai. Kind of fitting, no?"

"Absolutely true. When Keiko, Yusuke,and their son get here, how about we all go back to the castle?"

"Sounds wonderful."

The children began cheering. They always loved going to their uncle's castle. Their favorite hobby there was running around and causing mayhem.

* * *

Yomi, Mukuro, Shura, and Midori, the daughter Mukuro was pregnant with during the war, entered the castle, meeting Kori and Touya in the hallway. Kori was heavy with child and Touya kept his arm around her waist. They had all been invited to dinner. Koenma popped into the room with Ayame on his arm. He had the courage to ask her out years before and she agreed. They are a happy couple and Enma-sama is happy. He will have heirs. All the couples entered the dining hall. Yukina sat with Keiko and Botan, their children running about the room with Hono. Zyrin was seated with Hiei, talking about something they couldn't hear. Yusuke and Kazuma were locked in an epic...arm-wrestling contest and Kurama was the referee. It felt just like old times, with quite a few additions, namely the children. They sat at the table as well, later joined by Koka and Rinku. Jin flew into the room just as dinner was served. They all ate in silence. This was a yearly ritual. It was exactly 10 years before. They ate dinner together and remembered the death of the soldiers and their friends. This year was different, however. Towards the end, as everyone finished up their desserts, Zyrin stood up. 

"I have an announcement to make. I know how my son is..." she shot a look at Hono who grinned widely at her. "Which means that some of you know, but some do not. Well, Makai...is going to have a new heir...more so, another one."

The others clapped for her, but she raised a hand to silence them.

"Also, Makai's current heiress, Nekokani, has become engaged. I must say that I am rather happy with her choice and have nothing against it. I am sure none of you will as well." she turned her gaze to Koka and the others did as well. They saw her holding hands with Rinku. Claps sounded in the room. "The wedding is currently in the planning process, but they wish for it to be in Fall, when the sakura blossoms fall from the trees creating a beautiful spray of pink 'snow'. Naturally, all of you are invited when the time arises. Now, let us head to the living room and enjoy the rest of the evening."

They all rose from their seats and headed to the living room, an air of happiness lingering close.

* * *

"_Zyrin, no. Don't you even leave me like this. Don't leave us." Hiei cried as he held his wife's frail body against him._

_She lay on her bed, tears clouding her vision. Koka held her new little brother Raizen, named in honor of her uncle, to her as Hono leaned against her, tears falling all about him. Hiei sat upon the bed he shared with Zyrin. Her body was skinny and her aura was fading. The two times when she had resurrected someone, Hiei and Mukuro, had taken life energy out of her. She had told this to Hiei shortly after Raizen was born. He was furious at this, but his love for her held him in line. She had given most of her remaining life energy to her children and husband in the form of pendants._

"_Zyrin..." Hiei whispered into her ear._

"_Hiei...shush. Children, please come here." They followed their mothers orders and sat upon the bed beside her. "I love you all very much, you know that. My life has been wonderful with you in it, but I know what lies ahead of me now. Our lives together have only begun, but remember, that I will always be close." she told them, placing her hand on the pendant around Hiei's neck. "I will never be too far away. I am sorry."_

"_Mommy..." Hono started crying again._

"_Honey, please, do not cry. I knew this would happen and when. I never said anything to protect you. I did not what the hindrance on you at such a young age. Take care of your baby brother, alright? Keep an eye on Koka."_

"_I will Mommy, I promise."_

_She met the eyes of each of her children, planting a kiss on each of their foreheads. With 'I love you' and 'I'll miss you, mommy', the three children went into the hall where all their family and friends waited. Hiei watched his children go and faced his wife. She had a smile on her face and a far away look._

"_You know, I remember when we first met. You had just returned from a patrol and entered Mukuro's castle. She, Yomi, and myself were taking when you came into the dining room. I saw the look you had on your face, a mix of wonder, curiosity, and a little bit of affection. You were always so good at hiding yourself, but I could read you like a book and knew you from cover to cover, throughly. We have been through a lot, have we not?" she looked into his eyes. "We have a wonderful family, and I will miss it very much."_

"_Please, we'll find a way to help you."_

"_I am sorry, Hiei. Remember how Raizen, my brother, never ate humans after he was rescued by one? I followed a similar path, no human meat. Our children will not be like that, thankfully. With that and giving away quite a bit of life energy, it wore down on me. I guess giving birth to two children kind of pushed it along."_

"_Baby, it's okay, really." He pulled her to his chest tighter. "I love you, so much. I...don't want to let go."_

"_I had to let go many times. It hurts, but things always turn out alright. I lost both my parents, a few friends, my brother, Mukuro, and you. It hurts, but I recovered. All it takes is time and love. Love heals all wounds, whether inside or out. I love you, Hiei, more then you will ever know."_

_He leaned down and kissed her, she smiled against his lips. As they parted, she took her last breath. A lone tear rolled down her face as her spirit faded away. Hiei held her to him tightly...and wept._

_

* * *

_  
Hiei bolted up in bed and held a hand to his head. That memory never left him. He had lost the woman that he loved with all of his heart. No one would be able to fill that space she left. He heard a small whimper and rose from his bed, walking into the conjoined room. Raizen, the child that Zyrin had before passing away, began to stir in his sleep and blinked open his eyes. Hiei looked into familiar blue eyes rimmed in red. His son looked so very much like his mother, white hair to match. He picked Raizen up from his crib and walked over to the window. The large yellow moon smiled down at him as he gazed out at his kingdom. A figure, of sorts, shimmered beside him, their hand resting on the child's head. The head leaned upwards and gave Hiei a small kiss on the lips before disappearing from view. A sad smile came to Hiei's face and a lone tear rolled down his cheek. Hono came up behind him, later joined by Koka. They stood beside their father.

"Children...let me tell you a story...about a woman named Inazuma and how she saved the three worlds from imminent danger..."

They turned away from the window and left the room, the moonlight following them out. The figure reappeared by window, a smile on her face. She looked beside her where another figure appeared. He stood two heads taller then her. His white hair and blue eyes matched her own. With a last look at the door, the two faded from view, two gems of silver and blue in their stead.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

My original intentions was to kill her during the war, but the her being raped by Takanashi thing kind of hit me as I was writing that chapter and it stuck. I also had in mind another way of killing Takanashi but I liked the way it turned out. The other way I will save for my other story for the antagonist in it...which I still have no idea who or what it is yet. The preview I promised will be cancelled for the soul fact that I have already started writing the first chapter...don't know when it will be posted though.

Hope you all liked the chapter, as well as the series...so with these words...the Inazuma/Zyrin series is officially over...I bid you all a farewell until my next story.

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


End file.
